


tortured lovers

by stilestheloml



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilestheloml/pseuds/stilestheloml
Summary: when derek left the loft that morning to leave for south america , he got a call that changed his life. kate is still alive and causing chaos like she always is.aka stiles is kidnapped by kate who wants to punish him after the nogitsune. post 3x24.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all. first archive story lmao. but i just got inspired to write a story about kate finding out that the nogitsune had killed allison and that he was wearing stiles face, how she would react. idk if that made sense but whatever lmao.

kate argent growled as chris told her what happened to allison. "kate?" chris saw the look of anger and horror on his sister's face. "who?" her voice shook as she spoke. "which face did it wear?" she asked when chris didn't respond. "stiles." he replied. "stilinski's son?" kate snarled as chris nodded. "i'm going to kill him." she growled angrily. "kate-" chris started but was interrupted. "no, chris! don't bullshit me. allison is dead, your daughter is dead, because of him." kate snarled. "she won't get to graduate because of him. because he let the nogitsune in." kate added. "no human could have stopped the nogitsune, kate." chris muttered quietly. "then someone should have stopped allison from going! or should have killed him!" kate roared, throwing her glass at the ground. "you know scott would have never killed stiles." chris told her. "i would have killed him. scott be damned." kate growled again. "because you don't give a shit about people." chris replied, voice harsh. "because i would have saved allison!" kate snapped. how could he be so arrogant, defend a murderer. "how is he any different from you?" chris snapped her out of her thoughts. "you were willing to kill scott, a 16 year old boy." chris snapped. "because- he was- you were willing to do the same!" she stuttered as she stared at her brother angrily. "i was willing to protect allison, yes, not murder an innocent teenager." chris replied. "stiles isn't innocent!" kate was getting furious now as this was getting her nowhere. "yes he is! you should have seen how he reacted when he found out. he wanted to die because he blamed himself." chris fumed. "maybe he should have died." kate muttered darkly and chris lost it. he slapped his sister in the face. "chris, why are you defending him?" she sneered. "because he is just as innocent as allison was." chris stormed away, leaving kate alone. she knew what she had to do. she was going to kidnap the teen, make him beg for death until she gave it to him. she smiled a wicked grin as she thought of what she was going to do to him.

stiles sighed as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like years. "stiles?" he heard his dad at his door. "what?" stiles replied, voice numb. "you need to eat." his dad told him softly. "why should i? i don't deserve food, or anything." stiles was miserable, lydia's scream playing in his head as allison died. "allison wasn't your fault, stiles." noah told him. "it was, dad. don't lie. if i had been strong enough, i could have fought him off." stiles replied. "you heard what scott said, no human could have fought that thing forever." his dad replied. "i could have tried harder!" he snapped, the sleep deprivation, the nightmares, everything, finally got to him. "stiles. you let him in to save malia. if you hadn't, malia would be dead." his dad tried to comfort him. stiles sighed before he flipped to the other side of the bed. "i just want to be left alone." he told his dad, who sighed before leaving the room. as he left, the tears he had been holding back had fallen and sobs shook his body. "i'm sorry allison." he muttered before blissful sleep welcomed him.

when stiles arrived to school, he wasn't surprised to see scott wasn't there. actually, none of his friends showed up. 'they hate me, why should they be here?' he thought bitterly as he walked in the locker room. "stilinski!" he heard coach yell and he turned, ready to be yelled at. "if you need to leave, just go." coach whispered as he saw the state stiles was in. stiles nodded absentmindedly as he grabbed his bag and left the locker room to head to his jeep. "stiles." he heard from behind him and he turned to see kate argent. "great. could this day get any worse." he muttered as he stared at allison's aunt. "it's about to." was all she said before she grabbed something and smacked stiles over the head with it. his vision blurred as everything faded to darkness.

the sheriff had just finished sorting through files upon files of old cases when a deputy entered. "what is it, bason?" he asked the deputy. "we just got word from the high school. apparently, your son's jeep has been in the parking lot all afternoon." bason explained as noah's face froze. "what does that mean?" he asked the deputy. "it means he's missing. or someone has kidnapped him." bason replied before leaving. noah rushed to his computer, hoping his son had left his phone on. but it was wasted as no location came up. noah sighed as he dialled scott's number. "sheriff?" he heard from the other end. "get down here. stiles is missing."

scott rushed to the station, malia and lydia with him. "his jeep was last seen at school. do any of you know anyone who is angry at stiles for the nogitsune business?" he asked the teens when they showed up. when they all shrugged, noah sighed. he needed to know where his son was and none of them were providing any answers. "were any of you at school?" he asked them. "no. sorry sheriff." scott replied. the girls both shook their heads no. "so you all just decided to let my son go to school by himself when he's in a bad place?" noah tried to keep his tone calm. "we'll find him." malia interrupted scott as she knew there would be a fight. "lydia, stay here. me and malia can go find his scent." scott glared at the sheriff before he and malia left. "stiles is strong, sheriff. we will find him." lydia told him with a small smile, though she was unsure.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek is called just as he is ready to leave for south america.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning:   
> abuse and rape

derek was ready to leave, to go join his sister and leave the craziness that was beacon hills when his phone rang and scott's name appeared. derek picked it up with a smile as he spoke, "missed me already, have you?" derek could hear the teens heart race and his shaky breath. "scott, whats wrong?" he asked the teen. "it's stiles. someone took stiles." derek's whole world stopped. "what? who would take stiles?" derek questioned, his own heart beating faster and he begged scott couldn't hear it. "we think it's someone who wants revenge on stiles because of the nogitsune." scott explained as fast as he could. "where are you?" derek asked. "i'm with malia, trying to find his scent at the school." scott replied. "i'll be there soon." derek hung up just as peter walked downstairs. "what is it, nephew. i can smell the anxiety on you." peter questioned. "it's stiles. he's been taken." derek explained as he rushed out of the loft, peter following. "and? why do you care? let scott handle it. stiles is his best friend." peter replied. "unless...." peter drawled as he realized. "you like him, don't you?" derek growled, ignoring his uncle. "i know you do." peter added as derek stopped. "just shut up and leave if you aren't going to help." derek snarled as he got in his car. "oh no, i'm helping. lucky for you, nephew. i happen to like stiles too." peter hopped in and the two drove to the high school. 

stiles woke up with a groan as he stared at his surroundings. "good. you're awake." kate said from the other side of the room. "do you know why you're here, stiles?" her grin was wicked. "yes." his voice was small. "why?" kate asked, staring at the teen whose eyes began to water. "because i killed allison." the room was silent before kate laughed, cruel and promising of torture. "correct." stiles froze as the woman came closer towards him. "god, i wish i met you instead of derek." she stroked his face as he flinched at her touch. "you would have been a delight in bed." she smirked as stiles flinched again at the words she said. "i mean, you still could be." stiles glared at her, face shocked. "nah, i'm good." he spat at her. "are you sure, stiles?" her breath was hot on his neck. "i bet i could make you feel good." stiles shivered at the lust in her tone. she bent down to his level and pressed her lips against his. stiles struggled as her tongue entered his mouth. stiles bit down as hard as he could on her lips and she let out a growl as she stepped backwards in shock. "you nasty bitch." she slapped him, hard, as he threw his head back from the pain. stiles could see the blood pouring from her bitten lip and he smirked. kate bent down again, her hands travelling down to his pants. the smirk was gone from his face, replaced with fear. kate smirked as he flinched when he knew what was about to happen. "you've never had it before, have you? you're a virgin." kate grinned as stiles tried to look away from the cruel woman. she pulled his hair and forced him to stare at her. "don't worry, stiles. derek had his doubts too. but he told me he felt so good afterwards." stiles growled at that, causing kate to smirk again. her hands slipped down his pants as she squeezed his thighs, stiles let out a groan. "it'll feel good." stiles whimpered as kate tore his clothes off, leaving him in his boxers. "please don't." stiles begged the woman. "i'm sorry, stiles. you're just too hot, i would never miss an opportunity." stiles shivered as her hands moved to take the boxers off. "you're messed up if you find this stuff ok." stiles growled, voice trembling. "of course i find this stuff good. you do too, stiles. if i were lydia, you would be complying happily." kate smirked again. she rubbed at his dick, feeling it jolt in surprise. "you want me, stiles. you just don't know it. let me show you." she removed her hands as she pressed her lips against his. he found himself opening his mouth, allowing her to explore. "good boy." kate smirked as the teen shivered in her hold. "you have a serious praise kink." she told the teen. "but don't worry. i'll give you more than enough pleasure." stiles felt the woman rip his boxers off and stiles groaned as his dick was finally exposed. she bent down and she licked his dick, making it jolt. "you are so horny. it's why teenagers are the best choice. they can't control themselves yet." she smirked. she inserted herself in stiles who let out a moan of pleasure. she thrust over and over again as stiles felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. as she continued, stiles felt a warm liquid squirt out of him, and for a second he thought he pissed himself until he looked at kate and saw her coated in white liquid. "did it feel good?" she whispered as she got off of him. stiles turned away from her. "did it feel good, stiles." she growled as stiles nodded slowly. "good." she left the room, leaving stiles alone and naked. 

derek growled. they had come to the conclusion kate had taken him, derek and peter being the only two having smelt kate's scent before. "what do you think she's doing to him?" scott asked the former alphas. "i have no clue, but knowing kate it can;t be good." derek replied with a snarl. scott fell to the ground, defeated. "do you think we'll ever find him?" his voice was low and doubtful. "not with that tone." peter replied, his tone light. before scott or derek could reply, the sheriff and lydia ran out to them. "we found him." lydia told the trio. "where is he?" derek growled. "he's in an abandoned house." the sheriff showed them the house. "let's go get our stiles back." derek told the group as they rushed to the sheriff's car. they made their way to the old house, all scared of how they would find him. they certainly weren't expecting this. derek entered first, face full of rage, only to find stiles lying naked on the ground and kate seeming to have left. "stiles!" derek picked the teen up, wincing at how cold he was. he rushed outside, everyone in shock of how stiles had been left. "what happened?" the sheriff asked as he was the last to see stiles. "sheriff, i think kate raped him." derek told the sheriff, his heart hurting when the sheriff let out a sob. "messing with us is one thing, hurting stiles is one thing she should have never done." derek was beyond angry at seeing the usually talkative and moving boy lying so still. "drive, sheriff." lydia demanded softly as she stared at the boy she loved like a brother. she turned to face derek who had a look of rage and horror on his face and she knew the man had a crush on stiles. she sent a small smile his way, to let him know stiles would get through this, that he was tougher than he looked, but her smiled dimmed as she realized that this sort of thing was hard to move on from. stiles would have the memories of her on him for the rest of his life, always haunting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing smut and it's not very good so yeah. but anyways this is the end of this story because i'm lazy. i might make a prompts book where you guys can send prompts about teen wolf, gossip girl, the vampire diaries. anyways, follow me on instagram @stydiaspoison.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek and stiles have a talk about what happened and derek admits his feelings for the other.

when everyone has left the room except for derek, stiles turns to the older. "why do you care so much?" stiles asked derek as he sat up. derek looked up for a second, like he was contemplating telling him something. "derek, talk to me." stiles grabbed derek's hand. "whatever you think you can't tell me, you can." stiles voice was soft. "if i did something to you-" stiles started but was interrupted by derek placing his lips on his. he immediately let go and blushed furiously. "sorry. that was- sorry." derek muttered as he stood up. "derek, wait." stiles called. "it's ok, you hate me now." derek went to leave but stiles grabbed his hand and initiated the second kiss. "i love you, sour wolf." stiles told the werewolf. "you- you do?" derek muttered, his eyes wide. "who couldn't?" stiles replied, eyes bright. "when i saw you with julia, i got so jealous i ranted to scott for like 2 weeks straight and he got so annoyed with me." stiles laughed at the memory. "i didn't think you were the jealous type, stilinski." derek smirked. "there's a lot of things you don't think i am, but i am." stiles replied with a grin. "so, you gonna ask me out, hale or what?" stiles asked. "stiles stilinski, do you want to be my boyfriend?" derek asked him. "hmm, let me think about it." stiles kissed derek with a smile. "is that a yes?" derek replied as stiles nodded. 

derek and stiles have been dating for a year now. they told stiles dad first and he was so proud of his son. they told the pack next. lydia was slightly surprised but supported the two anyways. scott smiled as he saw his best friend the happiest he has ever been. the others were so supporting too. they told peter and cora next. cora pulled derek into a hug and turned to stiles. "hurt my brother and i'll kill you." she threatened. "i would never dream of hurting sour wolf." stiles replied, the smile growing bigger. derek turned to stiles, kissing him while peter and cora groaned. they smiled and stiles knew that he had the best boyfriend in the world.  
even though tragedy happened, something beautiful managed to come out of it. stiles survived and was proud he survived. he still relapsed, still thought of kate, of allison. but derek was with him, supporting his every moment, making him smile whenever a memory resurfaced. stiles couldn't be happier than he was with derek.   
stiles stilinski and derek hale, who would have thought?


End file.
